1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to funnels and more specifically it relates to a no spill oil filler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous funnels have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 238,774 to Fletcher; 529,998 to Beall; 4,338,983 to Hatcher and 5,316,059 to Lahnan et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.